True Colors
by daydreamer04
Summary: Complete Basically it goes like this: Girl and best friend hate their lives because they are invisible to everyone, so they get a make over so people would notice them. Boy who hates girl falls in love with her and vise versa.
1. Prologue

Dear Diary,  
August,13.  
Sixth year! Wow! I will be turning sixteen in 2 days but it's not like anyone one would notice except Davina the only person on this whole wide world who actually gives me the time of day and the only person who knows what I'm truly like. Davina and I are tired of getting teased. I mean it's not like we ask for it...anyways, we both want people to notice us more...so we have decided to change into more popular people like Panys Parkinson, but hanging out with Draco Malfoy is not one of the plans we made...but I do have to admit he's looking better ever day...I should never ever think like that again...but...NO! I better go before I get a crush on him  
  
-Ginny  
  
~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~  
  
"So Davina, fifth year is over and soon it's going to be sixth year!" Ginny said as she seated her self next to her best friend.  
  
"I'll miss you Ginny after we get off the Hogwarts express I won't be able to see you until the beginning of next year." Davina said as she gave her friend a hug.  
  
"We'll owl every other day to each other ok?" Ginny said lighting the mood.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't weasel and her little looser friend what's your name again?.... o ya it doesn't matter, it's not like any one would care!" came the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I care Malfoy leave Davina and me alone" Ginny said standing up to him for the first time.  
  
"Or you'll do what cry me away?" he said as he leaned against the door frame laughing at them.  
  
"Shove it" Ginny said as she stood up.  
  
Draco looked her up and down and he had to admit that the little Weasley was growing into something. "Common Crabbe, Goyle let's go before we get infested with their cooties or whatever loser germs they have." he said, and left.  
  
~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Ginny, Ronald, Fred and George supper time" Molly Weasley yelled from down stairs  
  
"Coming mom just finishing up." Ginny yelled to her mother, as the sound of her brothers foot steps filled the room, as they ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Dear Diary,  
August,14.  
I can't wait until the beginning of sixth year o boy is everyone going to get a surprise this year! No more shy Ginny, no more blushing Ginny, no more embarrassed or coward or little loser Ginny, I'm done with that, let's just say it's gonna be different and unexpected this year!  
  
~~~ Some where not to far from here at Davina's house~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
August,14.  
I hate being teased it sucks! Big time! This year there's going to be no more shy Davina or little nothing Davina or loser Davina who no one knows (except Ginny of course.) This year, well let's just say some jaws are gonna be dropping and most people are going to be shocked beyond their wildest dreams.  
  
~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~  
  
"I'm sick of this, I can't stand this anymore, I hate being teased and ignored and who knows what else right Davina?... Davina are you listening to me? Davina!" Ginny yelled to her friend.  
  
"Ya, ya I'm listening how about in our sixth year we won't be losers and people will know who we are and no more teasing, being ignored and best of all we will have a social life." Davina said as she jumped out of her day dream...her day dream was about a popular Davina and Ginny, where they ruled the school, went to dances, and hung out after school hours.  
  
"How?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"This is how..." Davina started to whisper her plan to Ginny, who totally agreed with it.  
  
~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Dear Davina,  
August,14.  
How are the preparations for the plan going along? I can't wait till my brothers of all people sees us. I'm sixteen in 1 day can you believe it? Thanks for the gifts they're perfect for my new wardrobe (that by the way my mother has no clue whatsoever about!)  
  
Love,  
Ginny  
  
P.S. owl me back ASAP!  
  
Dear Ginny,  
August,15.  
I new you would love those high black lace up boots and the black chocker with the red stud in the middle! You know who's reaction I can't wait to see you guessed it right! Malfoys! I swear that guys got a stick up his arse! What do you think about me getting a nose stud?  
  
Love You,  
Davina  
  
Dear Davina,  
August,16.  
The nose stud would look fab on you! We'll get it the first Hogsmade weekend! 16 Days till we see each other again! 16 days till our plan starts to take action.  
  
Love You,  
Ginny 


	2. Birthdays and Bruises

Birthdays and Bruises A/n _This is when someone is thinking _ The day finally came when our heroine of the story was having her birthday. 

When Ginny woke up for once in her life she did fell older the day of her birthday. She felt 16! Her parents greeted her and wished her a happy birthday when she came down for breakfast. Other than that no one else remembered her birthday.

After that, summer went by really slowly.

Other than her birthday the one other day that she was excited for, was the day the Weasley family including Harry went to Diagon Alley.

Going to Diagon Alley meant that school was coming and all Ginny wanted to do was go to school. It's not that she didn't love her family. Hell those were going to be the people she loved the most in all her life, t was just that for more than half the time they didn't realize that she was there or alive.

The day that the Weasley family and Harry went to Diagon Alley was one of the days that stuck out in Ginny's head.

It was a nice morning; one of the better one's that summer.

Molly Weasley woke all her children (and guests) up at 8:00 in the morning.

"Ron, Harry and Ginny, wake up now. Fred, George and Percy get up for breakfast" Hollered Molly.

Ginny was the last one to go down stairs. She was still in very tired so she was still in her p.j's.

"Morning sleepy head, you going to Diagon Alley like that?" At this comment by Ron, Ginny started too get a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

"No, I was to tired to get dressed at the moment. O morning Harry."

No, don't get Ginny wrong, she still likes Harry, except not so obsessed as before.

"Morning Ginny" As Harry was saying this he looked up to see Ginny in short, shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank top. _Wow she looks good in that. Nice legs, wow I never noticed it before but, she has a nice body. Wait a second this is Ginny, Ron's little sister. Eww stop thinking. _

"So dears, who's coming today? Fred, George, Percy?"

"Sorry mom, can't go." Chorused all three of her sons.

"O Ginny I forgot to tell you that Charlie just came in last night for a visit. He is staying in the guest room, so go wake him up please." Molly asked sincerely.

"k"

Ginny was ecstatic when she found out that Charlie was at the burrow. Charlie would and will always be Ginny's favorite brother out of all of them. She doesn't know why but she thinks it could do with the fact that he's one of the only people who could actually see the real Ginny through her disguised as a small and quiet girl.

Ginny was racing up the steps two by two until she got to the guest room. First she knocked; no answer. Then she banged; no answer. Then she barged into the room.

When Ginny got in, she saw Charlie fast asleep like a log.

Ginny decided to make up some lost prinking time with her dearest brother. So she tiptoed quietly to Charlie's bed and climbed up on top of him so that she was sitting on his chest. She then put her head near his and put her lips to his ear and screamed into it.

"Charlie….Charlie….o screw this CHARLIE!"

Ginny quickly rushed out of his room and down the stairs. When Charlie came down stairs he saw Ginny sitting at the table eating.

"Nice of you to finally join us!" Molly was saying in a sarcastic voice.

As if nothing happened Ginny rushed over to Charlie and gave him a tight squeeze. As she was doing this Charlie gave her a bear hug and whispered in to her ear.

"I know that was you up stairs, you little trouble maker! Don't worry I won't tell mom or dad cause I know that your just practicing for soon."

See Ginny kind of told Charlie of her and Davina's plan. It just slipped out one day when she was writing a letter to Charlie because she kept feeling left out and out of place at the house.

As Ginny and Charlie were hugging Harry was watching. _I wish that was me in Charlie's place. I wish that Ginny's arms were around me when she is dressed up like that! Wait a second Ron's sister…what a nice ass….RON'S SISTER ...not working over here. _

"So Ron heard from Hermione lately?" Harry was trying to make conversation so that the conversation in side of his head would go away.

At this comment Ron blushed. See he kinda told Harry about his little crush on Hermione.

"Common every body let's go and get ready. Hurry up." Came Molly's voice.

A half an hour later everyone was dressed and ready to go.

" O.k. First Charlie and Ron, then Harry and Ginny then I'll make the rear." Molly said in her motherly mode.

And that's how they went into the fireplace.

When Ginny and Harry went in to the fireplace Ginny noticed that she was really close to Harry but she didn't complain. It's not like she didn't enjoy it. She was liking it very much.

When they came out of the fireplace Ginny tripped and ended up bringing Harry down with her.

"S..s…sorry about that I tripped" When Ginny got embarrassed she started to stutter. And this was defiantly an embarrassing moment for her.

Harry could tell that Ginny was really embarrassed so he tried to let Ginny know that it was an accident. "It's ok, just an accident nothing major"

But even after that statement, as The-boy-who-lived and the-girl-who-would-make-a-difference were getting off of each other they were both blushing like mad.

The rest of the day went by pretty good except for the end of the day.

Molly left Ginny with Madame Malkin to get new robes while she went with the boys to go and get something or other for 7th year.

Ginny was sitting quietly reading a magazine. When none other than Draco Malfoy walked into the shop. He walked right up to Ginny and grabbed her magazine away from her, harshly.

"Hey what was that for" Ginny asked angrily.

" I couldn't find a magazine that I liked so then I saw what you were reading, and it seemed pretty interesting so I took from you so I can read it."

"Bu…bu…but I was reading that" _OH no I'm stuttering in front of Malfoy, just great. _

_"_S…s…so. What are you going to do? Bribe me to give it back? Maybe with money? Oh ya I forgot your poor as hell."

At this comment Ginny was starting to get mad.

" So at least I have a family that loves me (most of the time anyways if they ever notice that I'm alive) whispered Ginny but Draco still heard it.

Draco decided to ignore the last comment but the first one was a different story. He took a great disliking to the first comment. Before he or Ginny in that matter knew what was happening Draco's fists kept punching and hitting Ginny across the face. By the time he finished Ginny had a big bruise across her whole face. Draco felt sorry for what he had done but Malfoy's don't feel sorry so that thought finished as quick as it came.

He then took the magazine and left the shop.

Ginny bought her robes and then left the shop. When she met up with her mother, Molly was worried about Ginny.

"What happened?" Molly kept preying but she kept getting the same answer.

"I tripped and had a nasty fall"

"Ok then I'll heal that bruise as soon as we get home."

Somewhere in the back of Harry head, it told him not to believe the story. But the thought was soon forgotten as Harry, Ron and Charlie went into a conversation of Quidditch.

Dear Davina,

I saw Malfoy at Diagon Alley today. He teased me then abused me. That's right I didn't write it wrong. He abused me. Mom cleared it up, but before I had a big black and blue bruise all over my face. This has gone what to far as of now. I'm sick of that bastard treating me, I mean us like this. How could he? Oh ya I forgot because he's a Malfoy. Anyways I have to go and set the table for supper. Bye.

Love,

Ginny

Dear Ginny,

I'm sooo sorry that something like this had to happen to you. At least we now have another excuse to give Malfoy when he gets it! Don't worry we'll get him back. See you tomorrow at platform 9 1/3.

Xoxo,

Love,

Davina


	3. The Hogwarts Express part 1

The Hogwarts Express part 1  
  
AN: When parts of the story are like this, it means it is someone's thoughts.  
  
The next morning was hectic. You would have seen red hair, and freckles all over the burrow. By 8:30 am every one was dressed, done packing and ate breakfast already. By 8:45 am everyone's bags were in the trunks of the cars that the Magic of Ministry had given the Weasley family for that morning. Just before Ginny was about to go and join her family in one of the two cars she remembered that she had forgotten something in her room.  
  
"Wait, I'll be right back I need to get something in my room before we leave, it's really important." Ginny was saying while running to the front door of the Burrow.  
  
When she had gotten in the house, Ginny rushed up stairs as fast as her legs could have carried her. When she got to her room she stormed in and went threw all of her belongings looking for the thing that she had forgotten. She had finally found it, under a heap of clothing: her other 'trunk'.  
  
In this trunk she had all her newer, nicer, more popular clothes. She decided that when she would have goten to Hogwarts, she was going to put her newer clothes at the bottom of her other trunk. She shrinked the trunk so that it would fit into her pocket and went outside where her family was waiting for her.  
  
"All done let's get going now" Ginny was saying while towards the car.  
  
And so they did. In the first car sat Molly in the front next to the driver, and Ron with the twins in the back. In the second car sat Charlie in the front with Harry and Ginny in the back.  
  
The night before Ginny hadn't got a lot of sleep. So five minutes in to the ride she fell asleep.  
  
Harry noticed Ginny sleeping. He couldn't help but stare at her for 2 minutes straight (at a time.) Then he would realize what he was doing and looked away. After 10 minutes of doing that he looked at her another time, but this time he didn't look away. Wow she looks so angelic when she's sleeping, so innocent. He thought.  
  
And so for the rest of the car ride there, Ginny slept and Harry watched her, until they were five minutes away from Kings Cross Station.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny were almost there, wake up." Harry was saying as softly as possible.  
  
After trying a few more times and Ginny still hadn't woken up Harry did not know what to do.  
  
In the heat of the moment Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. During those 20 or so seconds, he savored her sweet taste. To him she tasted like strawberries and sugar all of a sudden Ginny had started to stir. So Harry quickly pulled away and looked out the window cursing himself for doing what he did. Why the hell did I just do that? What if she had caught me and told Ron? Oh god Ron. He can't find out, no one can, it would be a secret. Yes a secret between Ginny's lips and myself.  
  
"Uh, were are we?" Ginny said while stretching and stiffing a yawn.  
  
"Were almost at Kings Cross Station" Harry said absent mindedly still cursing himself for kissing Ginny.  
  
The trip getting and going through the barrier was pretty normal. If you would call Fred and George always tripping Ron every two seconds and Harry being very twitchy when he ever got close to Ginny.  
  
The moment Ginny walked into the platform, and walked out the other side she saw Davina. They both screamed at the top of they're lungs when their eyes had met. After around five minutes of screaming, and getting a few stares, both girls had calmed down. After they had calmed down they rushed to each other and embraced each other for a long time.  
  
While they were doing this Malfoy was walking to the train while Ginny, and Davina were on the way there also. So he decided to have some fun.  
  
"Now, now I never knew that you were both lesbians" Draco commented while walking pass them.  
  
But before either girl could have said anything he was gone. Not a minute after they had totally forgot about him.  
  
"So how was your summer? Ginny questioned her best friend.  
  
"What can I say hmmmm...... it was boring as hell" Davina stated.  
  
After a few more minutes of talking the girls rushed to their parents, said their goodbyes and left to go and find a compartment on the train.  
  
Just as they had gotten on the train, it was starting to move.  
  
Lucky I had said my goodbyes just before. Both girls thought.  
  
"So were do you want to want to go?" Ginny asked while looking in that corridor for a compartment.  
  
"How about we go somewhere in the back where not so many people are so we can talk about the plan withought the chance that someone could be eavesdropping on our conversation." Davina said matter of factly.  
  
"You know at times you remind me of a dictionary" Ginny teased her friend. She loved doing that. They both loved teasing each other but they both knew that it was just a joke nothing serious.  
  
And so they made their way to the back of the train. About four minutes of looking for a compartment in the back they couldn't find any. They were just about to give up but then they remembered that there was still the back, back compartments.  
  
Actually the back, back compartments were a section by itself.  
  
In that section there were three medium sized compartments that could fit 4- 6 people in each. All three compartments were attached only by a sliding door.  
  
"So what will it be? Number one, two or three?" Davina asked while saying it in a voice of one of those people on the game shows that ask the contestant who won what door they want there prize from.  
  
"Aww. Davina it's soooo hard to choose." Ginny whined, but in a joking matter. "Hey I know what I'll do, the only true way of solving the problem. Enii mini miny moe catch a tiger by the toe. If it hollers let him go, enii mini miny moe. I choose that one." Ginny said while pointing to the middle compartment.  
  
After laughing they're ass of, they went in to the compartment. Luckily it was empty. The girls made their way over to a bench each and made themselves comfortable.  
  
They had soon fallen asleep.  
  
And that's how Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini had found the girls.  
  
(Wait let's not rush things. I'm jumping a head. Lets back track.)  
  
Some where not to far away from Ginny and Davina's compartment  
  
"Watch where you're going potty boy" came the voice of a snarling slythrin by the name of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh sorry mud blood didn't see you over there. You dropped something, let me help you pick it up...not! Go fetch it yourself..doggie. Go and get it for me, bad dog. I should smack you for not obeying me." This came from Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy's best friend. You could see why their best friends.  
  
After a little bit more taunting and teasing, from Draco and Blaise's side and some more insulting and anger on Harry, Ron and Hermione's side, Draco and Blaise went to the left while the dream team left the other way to the right.  
  
And just Ginny and Davina's luck, they were in the middle compartment: stuck between them.  
  
Draco and Blaise had started to get bored. They needed new people to tease. They ended up deciding that they would tease the kids who were in the compartment next to them. (The middle compartment.)  
  
Just before they walked in the compartment they were both wondering who they're next victims were going to be. As they walked in whom they saw was whom they weren't expecting. They saw Ginny and Davina asleep each on one bench.  
  
To Draco and Blaise if the girls in front of them were not Geraldo and Weasley they would have had a lot of naughty thoughts going threw their heads at that moment. I mean come on their 17 year old boys and they're are two 16 year old girls asleep in front of them who either of them don't have a clue about who's in the compartment with them. And they were not thinking about the stunning hex kinda naughty. (If you catch my drift.)  
  
They both decided that they would do a prank on the two girls who were sleeping in front of them. After a few minutes of discussing what they would do they finally found the perfect thing...  
  
And that's how Harry, Ron and Hermione found Ginny and Davina an hour later.  
  
Some time during the whole Draco and Blaise walking in to Ginny and  
Davina's compartment thing   
  
"I need to go check up on Ginny at least one time during the whole train ride, mom's orders. I better get it over with as soon as possible I'll go now. Are you guys coming?" Ron was saying reluctantly.  
  
"Sure" echoed Harry and Hermione's voices.  
  
After searching the whole train and still not finding Ginny and her friend, Ron was just about to give up when Hermione reminded him that there were still two compartments: the two other compartments where they were. The middle one and the left one.  
  
The three of them decided to start off with the middle one. They slid the door open and walked inside. Ron walked past Harry and Hermione and just stopped suddenly. Harry and Hermione crashed into him. They walked around him and stared with their jaws at least five centimeters dropped at what they saw before them. Ginny and Davina were still fast asleep but they looked different a whole lot different...  
  
A/N Cliffy.... I don't really do cliffhangers but I thought that this chap just was begging for one. Please review. I would love it and adore you if you did. The more reviews I get the sooner I would be able to post up the next chaps. If you like where my story is going or how it is tell your friends about it. It won't hurt! Until next chap.  
  
-Davina 


	4. The Hogwarts Express part 2

The Hogwarts Express part 2  
  
Ginny and Davina looked ridiculous. Ginny had pink hair and Davina had purple. Ginny's hands were crazy glued together and her feet were sock less and shoeless and also painted multicolored. Davina's feet were crazy glued together and her arms were painted multicolored.  
  
At the sight of them, Hermione and Harry were at first a little confused but then soon started to get a little bit angry at whoever did this.  
  
After Ron had finished finding the whole matter funny, he started to try and wake both girls up.  
  
While Ron and Harry were helping Ginny and Davina to uncrazy glue themselves and take the paint off of them, Hermione was walking around the compartment when a piece of paper had caught her attention. When she looked closer she saw that it wasn't a piece of paper but a Kleenex with the initials D.M. on them.  
  
"Hey look what I found" Hermione rushed over to them while waving the Kleenex in the air.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I would go over there right now and kill him if it weren't for my hands being crazy glued together. I bet that Blaise Zambini was also part of this." Ginny whispered to Davina so that only both of them could hear this.  
  
Unnoticed by Harry, Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Davina had undone everything that Malfoy and Zambini had done and had started to sneak out of the compartment. While as Harry, Hermione and Ron were deciding what they should do to Malfoy and Zambini as revenge.  
  
Ginny and Davina had decided to split up while looking for the boy's compartment. After 20 minutes of intense searching and still no luck they had met up outside their compartment door. But just before they were going in, they remembered that they still had the other two compartments on either side of them. They decided to start with the one on their left.  
  
Both girls snuck in quietly, and immediately saw Malfoy and Zambini in the middle of a game of cards. So unnoticed they each snuck up behind a boy before the boys would know what had hit them, Ginny and Davina had given them a very nasty bat boogy hex.  
  
"That should teach you for what you did to us"  
  
"Ahh... revenge is sweet right Ginny?"  
  
"Right!" And with that the girls had left the compartment leaving the boys behind, still hexed.  
  
Just as Ginny and Davina were walking out though, Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking in.  
  
"Don't worry you guys, we already took care of those....things." Davina said as if it were just an ordinary little simple chore.  
  
At that Ron and Harry walked into the compartment and started laughing so hard when they saw Malfoy and Zambini that, Ginny and Davina thought that the boys were going to pee in their pants laughing.  
  
Hermione on the other hand, well let's just say she was shocked and very surprised to see Ginny and Davina not being shy or quiet.  
  
Unlike most people, Hermione knew that one day, both girls would start coming out in the open and being less quiet but she never thought that they would have started so soon.  
  
After dwelling on her surprised ness for all about 10 seconds or so, she joined in the laughter of her best friends.  
  
Ginny and Davina walked out of the compartment rather fast and then rushed to theirs. As soon as they entered they locked the door, and had put a silencing charm on the room. For the rest of the ride there, they talked about what they wanted to accomplish with there new and improved self's.  
  
"First of all I wanna scare the shit out of both of them. Second of all I wanna try and get a boyfriend this year oh and did I forget to mention that I want a hot one? And thirdly, I want to maybe be friendlier with the other girls our age in Gryffindor. While Davina was listing all this Ginny was just sitting in one spot not moving, daydreaming about a certain boy. Who would happen to have blond hair and would go by the first name of Draco.  
  
"So how about it Gin...Gin?"  
  
"What...oh ya same for me two...for now."  
  
And after a half an hour or so more of discussing their plans, they changed into their school robes getting ready for their most and probably other people's most memorable year at Hogwarts ever.  
  
As Ginny and Davina were getting off the train, the first thing that they had heard was Hagrids voice from near by.  
  
"First years common, first years this way, follow me."  
  
Both girls rushed over and gave Hagrid a big hug.  
  
"Well it's nice ta see you two girls also." Hagrid returned the hug and went o go lead the first years into the boats.  
  
Since Ginny and Davina were late getting a carriage, the only one left was already taken with two passengers but they went into it anyways.  
  
Davina stepped into it first. As she was going in, she turned around and mouthed to Ginny "Oh Shit."  
  
Ginny became confused to who was in the carriage, but as soon as she stepped in, she immediately knew why Davina had chosen those specific words. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini were each on one of the benches.  
  
"W-w would y-you please move?"  
  
Oh no thought Ginny. This wasn't good. Davina had started to stutter and she only did that when she was scared or nervous.  
  
"N n n- no" Zambini replied very coldly trying to imitate Davina in a mean way.  
  
"D d-don't make fun of m-me p p-lease." I can't believe that I'm stuttering. Davina thought. That's just great. And like they would ever stop making fun of me. What was I thinking asking them to stop? They would probably tease me even more.  
  
The carriage suddenly was going up and since the two girls were still standing, Davina and Ginny fell. Unfortunately Ginny fell onto Draco's lap and Davina fell onto Blaise's lap.  
  
Unknown to each other, both of the boys kind of liked the feeling of each girls sitting on each of their laps. That is until they realized just which girls were sitting on their laps.  
  
"S s-orry about th-that" Davina blushed a very bright pink at that moment.  
  
"Sorry" mumbled Ginny, who was also blushing, except she was blushing a red that nearly matched the color of her hair.  
  
The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was in pure silence. As soon as the carriage had hit the ground Ginny and Davina rushed off to the great hall.  
  
The beginning of supper was the same as usual. The sorting hat sang his song and did his sorting. Finally it was time for Dumbledore's speech.  
  
"Welcome, welcome everybody to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin to eat the wonderful meal that has been prepared for us, I would like to make a few announcments."  
  
"Big surprise there" Ginny whispered to Davina  
  
"The forbidden forest is well forbidden to all students of every year. Filch has post up on his door the list of what not to do in the hallways. He recommended that all the first years should go and read it sometime in the first week of school. Also this year we have a few new professors this year."  
  
Whispering started to break out through the great hall.  
  
"Yes, yes we have Charlie Weasley who would replace Hagrid this year while Hagrid is away."  
  
Applause broke out from the students, but the loudest of all was Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Unfortunately professor Trawlny had to go and visit a sick family member who is on their death bed so this year we will be having Isabella Geraldo replace her."  
  
With that news Davina fainted. Not so dramatically for everyone to see but enough for a few to notice.  
  
"Davina, Davina wake up." Ginny was saying into her ear.  
  
"Huh? Gin, I just had the weirdest dream that my sister was going to teach us this year."  
  
"Umm, I'm kinda sorry to burst your bubble but your sister is kinda teaching us this year."  
  
"OMG. This is not good, not good at all."  
  
"Davina, since when were you going to tell me that you have a sister?"  
  
"Um... since now?"  
  
"Davina, You better explain yourself as soon as we get to the common room. And I want the full story not one detail missing." Ginny was a little mad at Davina for not telling her but she was sure that Davina had a perfectly good explanation. Or she hoped that she did.  
  
"And last but not least for the defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Lupin has agreed to come back and teach over here. And now enjoy your meals." And with that all the food suddenly appeared.  
  
After supper as everyone was going out of the great hall, Davina followed by Ginny rushed to greet Isabella.  
  
"OMG Isabella!" What are you doing here? Does mom and dad know that you're here?"  
  
"Whoa one question at a time. I'm a teacher here and mom and dad do not know and you better not tell them where I am understand me? And I'm happy to see you too by the way."  
  
"Yes I understand and it's great to see you to. I would like you to meet my best friend since I was nothing: Ginny Weasley."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ginny. Are you by any chance related to Professor Weasley?"  
  
"Yup he's my second oldest brother." Ginny answered proudly.  
  
"That's cool. Sis I got to go talk to u later bye."  
  
"Bye big sis." Isabella had already left though by the time Davina had said goodbye.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"So what's the idea with you and your sister Davina?"  
  
"Well she is now 28 so around 8 years ago, when I was 8 years old, my sister and my parents had a humongous argument. So that night my sister left the house and she stayed with a friend. (That's how mad she was at my parents.) It ended up that one night turned out to be 1 week then 2 then 3 weeks. After the three weeks things still weren't good between my sister and my parents so she moved out for good. She stayed with that friend and from last that I have heard they were still living together. See the thing was that despite our differences, my sister and I were very close. At first she owled me every other day and I the same. Then it turned out to be once a week then a month then every 3 months. After that Maybe once a year, But for the last few years I haven't heard anything from her. I mean once in a while I still had tried to owl her but I never got anything back. And to this day my parents are still mad at her. They even disowned her because she never said a word to them ever again. That's why you have never heard about her. My parents get very upset when we mention her name."  
  
By the time Davina had finished explaining, the girls were the only people left in the common room. They made their way up to their dorm; they changed and went to bed.  
  
After that night nothing special or exciting had happened to Ginny and Davina maybe with the small exception of Malfoy and Zambini still teasing them.  
  
Every thing had seemed calm until one fine day in October...  
  
A/N So how did you wonderful readers like it? I know that you guys will like the Isabella. I see that I am going to have alotb of fun playing with her character. In case you were wondering, no I don't stutter and I don't have a sister named Isabella or a sister at all for that matter. Don't forget to review.  
  
Until next chap  
-Davina-  
  
P.S. Thank- you to all my wonderful reveiwers. I would lie to especially thanks, Slythris Queen, DaRk MorBid AnGeL, oreo69not96 and Dgloveangel. 


	5. True Colors

True Colours  
  
"Ginny, Ginny wake up." Davina said poking Ginny in the ribs.  
  
"Two more minutes mommy" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Get your arse up out of bed Ginny to day's the day!" Davina yelled.  
  
As soon as Ginny got out of bed she realized that today was the day indeed, and what a day it was; It was sunny, not a cloud insight, It was one of those really nice October days where it was till pretty warm, but with a cool crisp breeze in the air.  
  
By this time Ginny and Davina had an attitude changment. Not everybody has seen it but not so little amount of people either. For one every house in the year 1st to 5th has noticed it, but they were saving it for their year and the 7th year.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny get dressed common we don't wanna be late." Davina nagged.  
  
"Well I don't exactly see you out of your p.j's either or were you just going to go like that?" Ginny teased.  
  
"I was waiting for you, for your info. Let's get dressed in our new clothes." Davina said  
  
"But I thought we didn't want people to see us before the whole plan takes action, you know during supper time." Ginny questioned in confusion.  
  
"No Ginny. We're gonna wear our clockes on top of our clothes so the clockes end up hiding our whole body's including our feet." Davina answered.  
  
Davina pulled Ginny towards their beds where their trunks stood, as she opened hers so did Ginny with hers. They pulled out their new clothing and started to pull them on.  
  
On the top of the trunk where their ugly clothing so they could fool anyone that would open their trunks, but if you digged deeper you could fine the new and improved wardrobe.  
  
Ginny and Davina had a lot of trouble choosing what to wear because during the summer both girls finished developing all the right curves and bumps in all the right places.  
  
It's like anyone noticed though. Both girls always wore baggy clothes so no one could see but on second hand who would actually look?  
  
Ginny decided on a mini black pleaded skirt and a blood red halter top that has no backside. Davina decided on one of the tightest fitting pairs of jeans you would ever dream of and only wished you could fit in, and to make the outfit complete she wore a white spaghetti strapped shirt that was see though at the torso but had double padding around the chest. For the accessories, Ginny wore the shoes and necklace that Davina gave her for her birthday, and Davina wore black letter boots and a plain but sexy chain.  
  
Both Ginny and Davina pulled their cloaks over their bodies and left to go to the great hall to meet the others for the Hogsmeade trip.  
  
Down in the great hall the dream team was already in a line waiting for them two. When Ginny and Davina where standing with the dream team, none of them suspected anything.  
  
The beginning of the day in Hogsmead was going great until none other than Draco Malfoy showed up with his two cronies on each side of him; Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny decided why not give Mr. Malfoy over here a little sample of tonight's surprise? But all at the same time to get him to bug them tonight in the great hall so their plan can take action and put on a show for the whole school.  
  
"So what are the little losers doing today?" Malfoy asked as he towered over them.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy, come and bother us at supper time or something common Davina let's go somewhere where there's no Malfoy's around" Ginny finished as she flashed a fake innocent smile towards him.  
  
And with that they ran off leaving a very baffled and confused Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ginny, what were you thinking?" Davina asked as they where out of ear shot.  
  
"Well if I know Malfoy enough he'll do just as I asked him to do; bother us at dinner time. And while he is bothering us we'll quietly take of our cloaks off and give him shit after he's done teasing us! We'll show every one our true colors. Plus Dumbledore and all the teachers will not be in the great hall tonight cause there's a teachers conference so we only have to worry about the prefects and head boy and girl." Ginny answered with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Great idea, now hurry up or we'll be late for our appointment." Davina said  
  
The girls made their way down the streets with big grins on their lips.  
  
They both stopped in front of a small looking shop that said "True Colors" The outside looked plain; black and white with tinted windows. But as they stepped into the shop well that's a whole different story.  
  
The inside was rainbow themed. All the girls that worked there looked around 20-25 years old. They looked exactly how Ginny and Davina wanted to look like.  
  
"Welcome to True Colors" said one of the lady's working there, "My name is Claire and I'll be helping you both show your true colors today. This way please." She said and then guided them to the back. "Do you have registrations?" she asked.  
  
"Ummmm...... ya it's under Ginny Weasley." Ginny answered.  
  
"Ah! Yes this way miss Weasley and miss...........?  
  
"Geraldo" Davina answered  
  
"Miss Weasley we'll start you off with hair and Miss Geraldo we'll start you of with your nose piercing." Claire answered.  
  
"So Ginny, do you know what you would like me to do with your hair? Anything in mind?" Claire asked  
  
"No I don't have a clue. All I know is that I would like it to look beautiful yet dangerous at the same time" Ginny answered  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, I have the perfect thing for you. Just sit back and relax." Claire said and then got started on Ginny's hair.  
  
"So Davina anything in mind for your hair?" Claire asked.  
  
"Yes I want it sweet but deadly sexy at the same time, can you do that?" Davina asked smiling brightly.  
  
"Okay." Claire answered.  
  
(Later on after the tattoos and makeup and peircings)  
  
"Now before you look at your selves or at the other one remember there's no refunds now go choose your Jewry and then you can go see your selves in the mirror." Claire said with a smile on her face.  
  
After lots of deciding and choosing Ginny chose blood red chandelier earrings to go with her top and choker. She also took a variety of bracelets and necklaces. Davina chose nice big silver hoop earrings that looked great on her (so she was told) with a fake like diamond thing hanging off of them, a few different chokers and loads of bracelets.  
  
The moment of truth finally had come for the two girls. First it was Ginny.  
  
"Holy Moly, I look hot!" Ginny got the look a 100 and ten percent of what she was going for; beautiful yet dangerous! Next was Davina.  
  
"Holy Moly Macaroni, I look damm hot!" Davina also got the look she was aiming for; sweet but deadly sexy!  
  
"So Gin, what do you think of how we both look?" Davina asked.  
  
"Awesome!" Ginny answered  
  
"Just what I was thinking gin, no wonder were best friends!" Davina said smiling.  
  
"So miss how much is this going to cost us?" Ginny asked  
  
"It's on the house girls, I know why you are doing this, don't worry Davina explained it to me while I was doing her hair. Just promise me one thing?" Claire said  
  
"What?" they both asked.  
  
"What you would nock them dead and come back in 3 to 5 months and just tell me how your true colors are doing for you deal?"  
  
"Deal!" they both said.  
  
Ginny and Davina put their cloaks on, their hoods on and left the shop. They both had some time left before they were supposed at school, so they decided to go to Honeydukes. They're stock was pretty low.  
  
Honeydukes was crowded as usual. No surprise there! Ginny and Davina rushed in and rushed out as fast as possible. They were very lucky that no one saw them or noticed them. They made their way back to Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as the girls reached Hogwarts they ran to their rooms and checked themselves out in the full length mirror. After ten minutes of that the girls fin finishing touches of the plan. That conversation took up their time until supper came around.  
  
"Show Time!" Davina whispered to Ginny.  
  
"Let's go and get good seats, in the middle of Gryffindor table!" Ginny said smiling.  
  
For Davina and Ginny it seemed like forever until the great hall was filled. They both had their clockes and hoods still on. No one even noticed that they were wearing their hoods that covered all of their hair and most of their face. The meal started the same way as always except for none of the teachers being there.  
  
Ginny and Davina ate in peace for the moment. 10 minutes in to the meal Malfoy walks over to the Gryffindor table right were Ginny and Davina are sitting.  
  
"So young weaslette and Gerkdo why are you hiding your selfs?" Draco Malfoy asked.  
  
"Malfoy leave us alone." Davina said.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it Gerko if I don't? Cry and hope that everything gets better?" Malfoy said smirking at them  
  
By this time most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were watching the little show.  
  
"Shut the Fuck up Malfoy" Ginny voiced  
  
"Ginny watch your language" Ron said.  
  
"What will you ikle Ronickis do now that his sister has language and a little looser friend that cry's all the time?" Malfoy continued.  
  
"Malfoy I'm warning you to stop it." Davina said.  
  
"Or you'll do what?" Malfoy asked  
  
"This!" Davina said  
  
As Davina is saying this she gets up followed by Ginny. Davina first takes her hand and slaps Malfoy across the face hard followed suite by Ginny. By the end of this Malfoy has two big red hand prints on his cheeks.  
  
"Ha!" Malfoy said and pointed to Crabbe and Goyle  
  
Malfoy had Ginny's and Davina's hand in one of his. He gave their hands to Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"Now lets see what ugly things your trying to hide under there." Malfoy said sneering.  
  
At this point the whole hall was watching their little scene.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were trying to get to Malfoy, to stop him but they were being held back by Blaise Zambini and a bunch of other Slytherins.  
  
"Now let's see what's under hood number one, shall we?" While saying this he reached up to uncover Ginny's hood and when he pulled it of, he no longer saw the head of Ron's little sister, but the head of a hot looking girl.  
  
"Wow! So little Weasley is no longer ugly. How about you give me a kiss and I'll let your loser friend go." Malfoy said smiling.  
  
The thing that bugged Draco Malfoy the most was that he really did want that kiss.  
  
"No Ginny don't you dare." They heard Ron from the back.  
  
At Ron's words Ginny lost control and leaned forwards, she by passed his lips and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Aww come on you can't do better?" Malfoy teased.  
  
At this point Davina was really getting scared.  
  
Goyle pulled Davina's hood down but he pulled it with such force the whole cloake came off.  
  
There were oooooo's and awww's at Davina's new "do" was revealed. Over where Blaise and the trio were, Blaise couldn't help but just stare. She had a gorgeous body with all the right bumps and curves. He could feel that he was starting to get a bulge in his pants so he dropped his gaze.  
  
"Don't you dare lay a hand, a foot or anything else whatsoever on me or Ginny. Understand? Cause if you do then I'll wipe the floor with your discusting filthy ass Goyle am I making myself clear?" Davina threatened.  
  
Goyle was drooling so much that he couldn't say one word.  
  
"Ginny you look ridiculous in that cloak take it off. It's time."  
  
Ginny took off her cloak and revealed her even more exposed body than Davina's to all of Hogwarts.  
  
"There that feels so much better I can actually breath." Sighed a very releived Ginny.  
  
"Ginny what are you wearing?" Ron asked while starting to get a temper.  
  
"Clothes. What does it look like?" Ginny replied with a bunch of sarcasm that would have done a Malfoy proud.  
  
"Your, your....." Harry strated to stutter.  
  
"You don't need to tell me, I'm hot! "Ginny replied casualy.  
  
At this comment Davina had strated to clear her throat indicating something to Ginny.  
  
"My bad sorry, Davina and I are both hot, what can I say? We were tired of looking dorky." Ginny was starting to form a lump in her throught.  
  
During all of this Malfoy was still starring at Ginny.  
  
Davina decided that this is the right time so she gets up to Malfoy and slaps him hard on the face. Again.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Malfoy asked with the all so casual sneer on his face.  
  
Ginny decided that she shold take action right about.....now.  
  
"That was for teasing me none stop for 5 years. Also for being a big prick. Oh and if you think that's all your going to get then guess again. You also made us become shyer then we were before and you made mine and Davina's life a living hell. Oh and one more thing thank-you." Now the lumphad started to come back so Ginny tried explaining quicker than usual.  
  
"For what?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"For making us relise we shouldn't be who we are not ie: Shy and quiet. We should have relised along time a ago that we should have done this sooner." By this time the lump was really strating to make it hard to talk so Ginny rushed through it.  
  
Davina knew where this was going to go and she din't feel likegetting Ginny out of a fight with Malfoy. So she pulled Ginny behind her so that Davina was now the one facing Draco.  
  
"I see you eying Ginny and I see all the boys In this room like what they are seeing also." While saying this Davina made her voice rise on purpose so that the boys in the great hall knew that she was talking to all of them.  
  
"One more thing also Malfoy, if you like what you see, take a picture it would last way longer. That goes for all you guys also." Davina comented.  
  
And with that Ginny and Davina ran out of the great hall. They ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room. As they were going the common room you would have seen two girls laughing their heads off making their way to the couches.  
  
"Did you see Malfoy's face, he was totally checking you out!" Davina practically screamed.  
  
No I was to busy checking out his bod. Ewwwww Ginny this is Malfoy ur talking about stop it.  
  
"Ya and did you see the look on my brothers face when he saw what I we were wearing? I'm gonna get in some much shit." Ginny said in a worried voice.  
  
"Ya, but it was sooooo worth it!" Davina said while stretching on the couch.  
  
"Oh did you see the boys drooling over you?" Ginny just couldn't help herself with asking that question.  
  
"Over both of us. Davina reminded her. You know you were getting a lot of stares mostly from Malfoy and I think also Potter."  
  
"Harry???" Ginny questioned.  
  
Somewhere in the Slytherin common room  
  
"What the fuck just happened back there?" Draco questioned with venom in his voice.  
  
"Well Weasly and Geraldo turned hot and gave you shit for picking on the all these years." Blaise reminded him.  
  
"So you think their hot or may I sat that she's hot?" Draco just could't help himself he had to ask that question.  
  
"What are talking about?" Blaise asked a little to quickly.  
  
"You don't think that I din't notice you eying Geraldo?" Draco questioned his friend.  
  
"I wouldn't talk, that's just a small fraction of how you were staring at Weasley." Blaise comented , he din't want this conversation going where he knew it was going to go.  
  
"So let me get this staright. We both think their both hot and we can't wait to see them tommorow again?" Draco asked inocently.  
  
"So your not so dumb as I thought you were!" Blaise said with sarcasm.  
  
And with that they laughed themeselves to their dorm.  
  
Gryffindor Tower in the 7th year boys dormitory  
  
"Was that Ginny and Davina?" Ron asked still being a little shocked.  
  
"Yup" Was all Harry said.  
  
"What, How, Who, When, Where and Why? Ron asked quicker than you can say pickle.  
  
"Huh?" Harry was getting just a little confused by his best mate.  
  
"What the hell just happened? Who the fuck do those girls think they are? When did hey get those clothes? Where? And why did they change their looks?" Ron asked getting a little bit of a temper.  
  
"If you were listening to their conversation with Malfoy you would know most of the answers." Harry replied.  
  
"I was listening" Ron said getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Then remember the conversation." Harry din't want to get Ron mad so he was letting Ron blow some steem.  
  
"Oh......OH. Now I understand but there are somethings that we have to get answers from Ginny and Davina about." Ron answered with understanding on his face.  
  
"Did you see your sister and her friend they're really pretty especially Ginny." Harry comented but finally realised what he had said, but it was already to late. He wasn't sure how Ron was going to reply to his best mate saying that his little sister had become hot and that he was noticing her.  
  
"Ewwww that's my sister. But her friend, what's her name again?......Davina! Davina was looking good!" Ron said while still being discusted by Harry thinking that his baby sister was hot.  
  
"That's something I would have to agree on but I still think that Ginny looks hotter." Harry said while being releived that Ron had not got mad at him.  
  
"I guess that we'll have to settle this tommorow morning" Ron said while stiffing a yawn.  
  
"Tommorow morning it is then. I'm going to bed see you tommorow." Harry said on his way up to the dormitory.  
  
"Until tommorow then." Ron replied.  
  
A/N Well I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I know that it is longer than I usually write. Ok I have to clear something up about this chapter. Do not get me wrong. Ginny and Davina were pretyy before the make over. It's just that no one noticed them. They were kind of invisible. So they made themselves extra outgoing (in their looks) so that people would notice them. Ok now that I got that cleared, don't forget to review! -Davina- 


	6. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings **

"Ginny get your lazy good for nothing ass out of bed, it's a brand new day, actually the first day. Day one. The first full day that we show our self's off, everything not just our looks, but our attitudes also. So get up now."

The only reply Davina got from Ginny was, Davina getting the middle finger. Then Ginny went straight to sleep again. You see Ginny wasn't a morning person. At all.

After poking and pushing and a whole lot of screaming (from Davina), Ginny finally woke up, unfortunately they had also gotten the rest of their roommates awake also.

Davina and Ginny weren't really friends with the other girls in their dorm. They said the occasional hello but the only thing really was that they all slept in the same room.

There was; Kelly, Summer and Julie.

Davina and Ginny started to get dressed in their new "robes." The robes felt like a second skin on the girls they were tight yet very comfortable.

"You girls were amazing last night, I can't wait to see what you have in store for this morning" Summer confessed to Ginny and Davina.

"You both must have some neat shit planned." Kelly added.

"Um... we were wondering if you would like to walk to the great hall with us and eat with us at the table. I know that for the past six years we really hadn't gotten to know each other but how about let's say that we'll start over from scratch. Is that ok?" Julie asked. She realized that it was the right thing to do.

"Sure I would love to." Ginny and Davina said at the same time.

"Hello my name is Davina. I have an older sister named Isabella who is now the divination teacher this year, I am best friends with Ginny Weasley and my goal for this year is to whip Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini to the next dimension!" Davina finished and looked around. She then looked at Ginny indicating that it was her turn.

"Hello my name is Ginny Weasley. Everything is just about the same as Davina except that I have no sisters and six brothers. There's Charley who is at the moment The teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, Bill who works at Gringotts, Percy who works at the ministry, Fred and George who at the moment are the new owners of Zonkos, and last but least Ron who is an annoying prat and who unfortunately also attends Hogwarts. I also have the exact same goal as Davina for this year!"

After that Kelly, Summer and Julie said a little something about themselves, as they were walking to the great hall.

When all five girls got to the corridors there was no one there, so they figured that everyone was eating already.

As the five girls walked in to the great hall, everything and everyone went quiet. First thing, the teachers were shocked seeing Ginny and Davina. Since they weren't there the night before, that was the first time they saw the two girls in their true nature. All the teachers thought secretly that both girls would eventually come out of their shells but they didn't thing it would happen so soon in the year.

The girls went to sit in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Not to far away from them was, Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were shocked as well, especially Ron seeing that his baby sister was serious about the whole change. During the whole meal, Ginny and Davina were getting looks from all the guys of all ages. But the looks were not disgust; they were of acceptance and some even of wanting.

Sometime in the middle of the meal, Draco and Blaise walked over to where the five girls were sitting.

"Hello ladies" Blaise greeted them but he was staring only at Davina.

"Bugger off Malfoy, can't you see that we are trying to eat here? Know I'm probably going to loose my appetite just because I'm looking at your face this moment." Ginny said in revoltion and just to add a little something else, she made a puking noise!

If the comment hadn't gotten most of the table laughing then the gesture did it.

"Fine weasel but we just came over here to see if you were still hot. We thought that you chickened out and it was only a one-night thing. Guess not." Malfoy said this while staring at her and to end it he did his famous Malfoy sneer.

Davina decided that she wanted to make something clear to everyone so, she got up from the table, and place herself right in front of Malfoy.

"Just to make things clear, this was not a one night thing, this is how we are, who we are, and if you can't accept that then fuck off. This is how we should have been a long time ago if it wasn't for you and Zambini. And if next time you want to speak to us while we are eating, don't. Ginny and I don't feel like becoming anorexic because we have to see yours and Zambini's face while eating. Got it?"

After Davina was finished talking, she walked over to the bench sat herself down and started to eat again.

A few seconds of silence passed, and then out of nowhere the whole hall started to clap.

Davina leaned over to Ginny and whispered, "See its working Malfoy admitted that he thinks you're hot!"

"Ya I know, it's crazy how looks make people change their minds about how they like a person!"

Blaise and Malfoy made their way back to the Slytherin table and sat down. Not later than five seconds later, Dumbledore stood up and started to speak.

"Thank-you Miss Geraldo for that wonderful speech to make everyone understand. Now please continue eating and please try not to make any more interruptions for this meal. That's all now let's eat."

And just like that, every one resumed to what they were doing before the whole commotion.

"So what do you guys have first?" Davina asked Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Well we have DADA, then Herbology, double Potions and a free afternoon you guys?" Hermione answered.

"We have double Potions, Care for Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and double DADA." Ginny replied back.

Harry couldn't help but stare at Ginny's lips while she was talking. He then remembered the kiss and looked away quickly.

As the five girls walked into potions laughing, they decided to sit next to each other. Potions were going along great, until Snape had received a message from Dumbledore asking for him to send up Ginny and Davina to his office.

When they heard this, they were both in total shock. I didn't do anything wrong!....... Did I? Was going through both of their heads. So they got all their stuff together and started to make their way out of the class. But before they left summer mouthed to them to tell her, Kelly and Julie when they got back what the trip to Dumbledore's office was about.

All Ginny and Davina could do was nod.

"So you both are probably guessing why I have called you here. No either of you are not in trouble don't worry."

Ginny and Davina both, after hearing this let out a breath, that they didn't even knew that they were holding.

"As you know both of you girls are extremely smart, so smart in fact that in some courses we are going to bump you up to the 7th year level."

"In what courses Dumbledore?" Ginny asked getting excited about the news.

"You both will be in DADA and Potions with the 7th years for the rest of this year." Both girls were shocked to find out that it was those two courses, they knew that they were good at them but that good? Before they could think about it more Dumbledore interrupted their thoughts.

"One more thing girls, first Ginny, your brother has requested that you become his assistant in helping his class and Davina the same is requested by your sister. So that means you will both be getting new schedules.

"Are we going to be helping our siblings in all of their classes or just some of them?" Davina asked

"You will both only be helping for all the classes that are being thought to the 6th and 7th years. Now I think that you both should be getting back to class."

"Thank-you Dumbledore." Both girls said while walking out of his office.

As soon as Ginny and Davina sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch, they got bombarded with questions.

"So what was that about?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Was he mad at you?"

"Whoa there slow down" Ginny said while pilling some food on to her plate. "No we weren't in trouble and Dumbledore is not mad at us and we didn't do anything wrong either in case that was going to be your next question."

"So what was it about then?" Kelly asked

"Well both of us have been bumped up in to 7th year for DADA and Potions. Plus i'm going to be helping Charlie teach all of his classes to all of the 6th and 7th years!" Ginny replied through mouthfuls of food.

"Hey don't forget the best friend over here" Davina said while eating. "Ginny forgot to mention that I'm also going to be helping Isabella with all of her classes for the 6th and 7th years!"

"But if you leave us who else would be talk to?" Summer asked.

"You'll find other people Davina said"

"You guys forgot to mention the best part of this whole situation." Julie said. "You get to spend more time with the 7th years, and we all know how much hotter the 7th year boys are than the 6th years!"

"Dammed straight bout that" Ginny said. "May I get a amen on that?" Davina asked the girls"

"Amen" All five of them said and burst out laughing!

The rest of the day had gone by. Before they knew it Ginny and Davina were getting ready for bed. When they were in bed they talked or about a half an hour then closed their lights. And as they were going to sleep, they were both thinking of how their day tomorrow would turn out.

A/N I'm so sorry to all of my readers. I know that this chapter took a long, long time to post but I hope it was worth the wait! I would also like to say a very big thank-you to DGloveangel for always reviewing and being so supportive of my fic, this chap is dedicated to you. Please review.

-Davina-


	7. A unexpected friend

A unexpected friend

Ginny and Davina woke up. They were both excited and nervous for their first day in class as 7th years. As they were making their way down to breakfast, they crashed in to Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey watch where you're go...., oh hey" Pansy said as she saw who she had crashed into.

"Hi" Davina chirped

"Hey do you guys want to walk with me to the great hall? I was just going there for breakfast." Pansy asked hoping that they would say yes.

"Sure" replied Ginny. Wow Davina and I are talking to Pansy Parkinson, the most popular girl in school and she's nice. Ginny thought while she was picking herself off of the floor.

If anyone had looked they would have seen the three most gorgeous girls in their school walking and talking together like they were old friends.

Their first class was just about to start and they had no idea where to sit. They were in Potions with the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

The only places to site were either with Neville or Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. All the tables were for three people except the back one which was for five people. Pansy walked into the room and went straight for the girls."Hey you guys wanna sit with me?"

"Sure where are you sitting?" Davina asked.

"In the back table with Draco and Blaise."

"Oh" was all the girls could manage to say. Pansy saw the looks on the girl's faces saying that I do want to sit with you but not with Malfoy and Zambini.

"Aww common they don't bite..... much!" Pansy said while making her way to the table. "I mean look on the bright side Snape won't see you that much, so there's less chance of him screaming at either of you." Reluctantly they followed Pansy and sat down at the table, but unfortunately for them the seating ended up being Draco, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise and Davina. Luckily just as they had sat down Snape had walked into the room so the girls didn't have to talk to Malfoy or Zambini.

"Class this year we will be doing something new." Snape started to say, "Dumbledore has asked me to pair up a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together to be partners for the rest of the year. Dumbledore says that it would be an experience and that it will help cease the fighting between the two houses. So I don't want any noises when I call out the names. And I just forgot to add that it will be boy-girl. After I call your names you will sit at a table and that table will be the table you sit at for the rest of the year."

"But the table only sit three and five professor." Neville said but immediately regretted it.

"Did I ask you to question me? 10 points from Gryffindor for speaking with ought me calling on you." And with a flick of his wrist all the tables turned into table sited for 2 people except the one in the back that one was sited for 4 people. (The students had gotten up before the tables changed.) Now go to the table I have assigned you to. You will find find yours and your partners names on slips of paper which will be on the table which you will be seated at. Now go."

Ginny was getting up to go and look for her name on the slip when Draco had pulled her back down. Before she could start screaming at him he interrupted her.

"Unfortunately we are partners for the year and this is our table so stay seated and please do be quiet."

Lucky me Ginny thought gloomily.

"Zambini we have to stay here and F.Y.I were partners." Davina said none to happily.

"Fine......Gerkdo." Good this actually gives me an excuse to talk to her. Now all I have to do is give it a little bit of time. Blaise thought.

Ginny looked around so far. The only pairs that she could see were Pansy and Harry, Millicent and Ron and Hermione and flint. The rest of the students were still looking for their partners. O well Ginny thought, at least Harry has a good partner but I can't say the same thing bout Hermione or Ron.

After class Pansy had a hard time catching up to Ginny and Davina but she finally reached them.

"So any one up for a party tomorrow night?"

"S-ure where?" Davina asked not to certain about the whole idea.

"In the room of Requirement and it's only for invited people. So don't say anything to anybody."

"K well be there don't worry and well dress slutty too!" Ginny answered for the both of them.

"That's my girls already catching on I see!" Pansy said while leading them outside.

All three of them had sat themselves down on the grass near the lake. They made themselves comfy. They were talking about what they were going to wear to the party.

At first Ginny saw blackness for a few seconds but then realized that's someone was covering her eyes.

"Mmm... who is this? Is this Ron?"

"No.Ya right like it would be him." Said the mysterious person.

"Is it Seamus? Dean? Neveille? Colin? Ginny guessed.

"No, no, no and no any more guesses?

"Harry! Ginny said when he took his hands off of her eyes.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked quite stunned that Harry would actually do something like that to her.

"Well, Charlie said that he wanted to see you right after lunch and I thought it would have been a different way of getting your attention." Harry said kind of shyly.

"Well, ok thanks. Hey do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure if Pansy and Davina don't mind."

"Naw" was the only answer he got from either of them.

So until lunch the four of them were laughing and giggling like they were all the best of friends. You would also see a little bit of flirtation going on between Harry and Ginny.

Not to far off, Draco was watching them. Draco didn't know what it was but he didn't like that fact that Harry was being a little too chummy with Ginny. He didn't realize it then but later on when he would think back on that day he would have realized that the feeling was jealousy.

"Yes Charlie? You wanted to see me about something?" Ginny asked as she walked into his office.

"Ya Ginns, I just wanted to go over the lesson plan for the next week with you."

"Ok then"

Slytherin Common Room

"So ya and I just watched them and I didn't like it at all that Harry was being chummy with the little weasel." Draco was explaining to his best friend Blaise. See no one knew but they would only show their weaknesses to each other. They would only be week around each other. No one else.

"Well it looks to me like someone might like the littlest Weasley." Blaise answered truthfully.

"What? No way in hell no way what the hell's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing but just to make sure we can always find out at the party tomorrow night."

"She's going to be there? How do you know that Blaise?"

"Well I asked Pans if Davina was going and she said yes and she also mentioned that Ginny was going also."

"Mister Zambini, may I ask you, what were you doing asking Pans about Davina?" Draco asked in a highly amused voice.

Blaise looked like a deer in the headlights." We-ell, um you see... I'm going to go to bed now, I'm all of a sudden very tired goodnight." And with that Blaise quickly fled the common room and sprinted up the stairs to his room.

"Well sooner or later he's going to realize that it's only 3:30 in the afternoon." Draco said to himself quietly. "O well." And with that he started to do his homework.

A/N I'm sorry that it's so short. I love the reviews keep them coming! I am sorry that it took a while for this chapter to get posted. It actually took longer than I would have liked. The more reviews that I will get the faster I will post up the chaps. I have 32 I want go to a good 40 just for this chap! Anyways I hope you like the chap. Here's a sneak preview for the next one.

Flint moved closer and closer to Ginny so by the time she had finished her sentence, he had pined her to the wall and he started to trail kisses down her neck.

"Stop that what do you think you are doing?" Ginny asked as she started to squirm trying to get out of his grip.

"Well it's actually quite simple." Flint whispered in her ear. I'm talking what I want and for the moment that's you. And I should warn you that I always get what I want.


	8. The Party

The Party 

1:00 p.m. 10 and a half hours to go.

I know Ginny wrote back to Davina. And this is what was happening between the two girls all through the day. It was going to be their first party that they would be going to and they wanted to make it a really great one. They already planned their clothes, how they were going to get there and back, and how they were going to get some hot guys to notice them. All in all they were really excited.

At suppertime, they were both very excited and antsy.

"Why are you guys so jumpy?" Ron asked being really annoyed by his sisters constant jumping around.

"Um....oh....we have loads of homework to do that Davina and I want to get over with so that we can relax after." Ginny replied really quickly.

"Ok whatever just stop being jittery, it's annoying me."

"Fine, whatever." Ginny replied and then back to whispering stuff with Davina.

Unknown to Ginny, all the way down the hall at the end of the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy kept sneaking glances at Ginny during the whole meal.

As soon as supper had finished, Ginny and Davina went up to the Gryffindor Tower and started to do their homework so it would be finished by the next day and so that Ron wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

At 9:30 they started to get ready. They had put silencing charms on themselves so that they wouldn't wake up the other girls in their dorm room.

After they had finished they crept out of the dormitory and went to meat Pansy at the Great Hall.

"So you guys got here ok? No commotions or anything?"

"None. It was a breeze." Ginny said.

"Ok before I lead you to the Slytherin tower I need to make sure that your outfits are a pass on my scale. K?" Pansy asked.

"Sure" replied Davina

"I'll go first Ginny chimed in."

Ginny took off her coat and Pansy studied Ginny's choice of wardrobe.

She was wearing a short mini black skirt. On top, she wore a hot pink halter-top, which gave quite a few compliments to her figure. For the shoes she wore slinky black sandals that had a small heel on them. She also wore big silver hoop earrings, with a simple matching silver necklace. She had also curled her hair Pansy noticed with amusement and she had just enough make up on to make her look perfect.

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked not to sure whether she should have chosen that outfit after all.

"Perfect." Was all Pansy could say.

"Ok Davina your turn." Ginny said relieved that she didn't have to go and re-change into another outfit.

Davina had gone with jeans. They were low cut, and tight. They looked perfect on her. For her top she wore a white see through-ish top that hung off of her shoulders on both sides so that her neck was completely bare. The top also showed of some of her belly. She chose to wear the exact same earrings and necklace as Ginny and she also had put on just the right amount of makeup. Opposite of Ginny she had straightened her hair. And just to top it all off, she wore the same shoes as Ginny except in white.

"S-s-so is this ok? I mean I can always change if I n-need to."Davina said. She was becoming nervous for the party so that's why she had started to stutter.

"No, no need to change, not at all. I just need to make one adjustment....there now that's better." Pansy went up ton Davina and pulled her top just a little lower of the shoulders s o that her cleavage was just peaking out. "There now it's perfect."

"Ok Pansy. It's your turn to show us know. We want to see what your going o wear for tonight." Ginny said while urging her to take off her coat.

"Fine, fine but it's nothing special" She said.

The girls gasped. Pansy looked like a rock and roll queen with what she was wearing. She had tight, fitting red leather pants with a plain very low cut black tank top. She was also wearing black leather boots. She had a black chocker with a diamond stud in the middle and silver hoop earrings as well. She, like the other girls had put on the right amount of makeup and like Ginny she had also curled her hair for that night.

"Wow! Now that's what I call daring and sexy!"Davina stated just getting over the shock of Pansy's outfit.

"Yup! That's why I chose it!" Pansy said very proudly. "So are we gonna stay here all night or are we going o PARTY???"

"Let's party Ginny and Davina said at the same time."

As they were making their way to the Slytherin tower each of the girls couldn't wait for the party to start!

As they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room the girls were having second thoughts about going to the party. As though Pansy could read their minds she assured them that they were going to have a blast.

"Don't worry it'll be so much fun, we Slytherins give the best parties believe me. And there's plenty of hot guys to go around. Ready to make our grand entrance?"

"Yup" Ginny said.

"As ready as I would ever be." Davina chimed in.

"OK, Slytherin here we come! Pansy said. They reached the common room entrance and said the password (which Ginny and Davina didn't hear.)

The music was on full blast, the room was packed and from what the girls can see, the guys were hot.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room, give me your coats and then we'll make a grand entrance on the dance floor." Pansy said as they walked into the room.

Ginny and Davina gave Pansy their coats and Pansy went to put them away. At first no one seemed to notice them and just as they were starting to regret coming to the party, Pansy came back.

"Ready to Rock N' Roll girls?" Pansy screamed.

"Let's hit the floor" Ginny had to scream back since the music was so loud.

And that's exactly what they did. The three girls made their way to the center of the dance floor and started to dance. Later on when they would have thought back, they weren't sure if it was the clothes or the dancing or maybe even both but not 10 minutes after the girls had started to dance, the boys were swarming in.. Everywhere they looked all they saw were boys, boys and more boys. They danced for hours, either the three of them together or separately with boys.

"I'm going to take a break, Davina, Pansy you guys coming?"

"No I'm gonna dance some more" Pansy said while she was dancing with a guy.

"Sure I'll go, I need to go the bathroom anyways. Davina said. So the girls walked off of the dance floor.

Davina had left the common room and went to the nearest bathrooms on that floor.

Ginny went to sit down, except there was no more room left on the couches. So she went and leaned on the wall.

_O well, I guess this should do. _

She felt breathing on her neck, so she turned around and she came face to face with Marcus flint.

"So what's a pretty thing like your self, doing here being all alone? Flint asked as he eyed Ginny up and down.

"Umm, well I'm resting from dancing and could you stop looking at me like that? Your starting to creep me out, stop it." Ginny said as she started to back away from him.

"So I'm starting to creep you out is that it? Well there's nothing to worry about." Flint said as he started to come closer to Ginny.

"Back off Flint, I told you to stop staring at me like that."

Flint moved closer and closer to Ginny as she went back further and further so by the time she had finished her sentence He had her pinned in-between his hands and he started to kiss her neck.

"Stop that what do you think you are doing? Ginny asked horrified while she was squirming trying to get out of his grip.

"Well it's actually quite simple." Flint whispered in her ear. "I'm taking what I want and at the moment I want you. I should warn you though, I always get what I want. And by the way, the squirming is just turning me on more."

Ginny stopped squirming at once. "Flint I'm warning you stop it." He wouldn't so Ginny tried to yell but she couldn't be heard over the loud music so she tried again.

"He..." Before Ginny could finish her sentence, Marcus Flint had forced himself on Ginny and started to kiss her on the lips.

Not to far away Draco saw Flint talking to Ginny. He didn't think much of it so he went for a drink. When he came back and re-looked at Ginny and Flint, he saw flint pressing himself hard against Ginny and he was kissing her on the lips. At first Draco was getting jealous but when he looked again he saw that Ginny was trying to get out of Flint's grip and that she didn't want to be kissed by him. Then he got pissed.

He wasn't sure what happened but one second he standing in his spot and the next second he was punching Flint in the face.

"Oww, you bastard what the hell was that for?" Flint asked Malfoy

Draco really didn't know why he did that and he had no explanation. He needed to think fast.

"Well, ummm" Pansy what had happened and rushed to her friends side.

"That was from me. I asked him to do that for me, and that was payback from this morning. I told you I would hurt you because of what you did, didn't I? And I don't go back on my word."

"You Bitch Parkinson" Flint said but it sounded kind of muffled due to the fact that he was holding his nose while talking.

"Ya ya tell me something I haven't heard before then we will talk Drake, Gin u guys coming?" Pansy finished of while giving Flint a nasty stare that would turn any 1st year fleeing the opposite direction.

Unwillingly Draco and Ginny went and followed Pansy. They found a secluded spot and sat down each of them on the other side of Pansy.

"You guys want something? I'm getting a drink" Pansy said while standing up.

"Umm sure Ginny said, I'll go with you."

"No you will stay here and keep Draco company. Now what drink do you want?"

Ginny knew she wouldn't win but she really didn't want to be left alone with Draco even though it was only a few minutes. "I'll take my fav if they have, if not a butterbeer" and with that Pansy left.

For the first minute or two there was an uncomfterble silence. And one of the things Ginny hated more than anything were uncomfterble silences. So she decided to take action.

"Ummm I would like to say well...... Thank-You for before it means a lot to me."

Draco in the mean time was trying to figure out what to say to break the silence. He was so deep in thought that he almost missed what Ginny said but he wasn't that deep in thought.

"Oh it was nothing really, he needed a good punching anyways."

Ginny couldn't believe it. He was not being mean to her. She decided to push her luck a little more. They ended up talking for a while. And that's how Pansy saw when she came back from getting the drinks. Draco and Ginny talking in a conversation not fighting. So she decided to leave them alone.

_Now if I could only get Blaise and Davina together and talk like this it would be perfect. _Pansy thought as she finished her drink and went back on the dance floor.

_Ok. I came this way. So now I take a left no a right. Ummm..... let's go with...left. Ok so now I'm.... wait... _"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" _That's great Davina your lost and don't know how to get back to the Slytherin common rooms, now I'll never find it. Please let me come across a mirac.... O wait look I found it! Victory's mine!!! Ok now I only have to go in. Ok Davina the password.... O shit I don't know what the password is. Ok now I'm defiantly screwed! _

Davina slid down the wall and just sat there, frustrated. "How long is it going to take for someone to go out to the bathroom?" Davina asked no one in particular. She ended up waiting ten minutes.

The door opened and out came Blaise. _O thank God a Slytherin, now I can get in. _Davina thought getting up.

"Um I need to get back in and I don't know the password, would you be able to help me?"

"Well, well, well, you forgot the password is that right? I don't think I would want to help you." Blaise said as he was walking away. _Well at least I'm taking to her. _He thought.

"Please?" Davina tried again. "I really need to get in there I've been waiting ten minutes already just say the password, you don't even have to tell me it, I just need to get in."

"And if I help you what would I get?" Blaise asked interested in what Davina would say next.

"Are you that selfish that you have to get something in return for being nice to someone?" Davina asked disgusted.

"No not really, but I fell like being the selfish type tonight, just for you."

"Please, don't do me any favors."

"Fine I'll be just going this way and leave you out here...." Blaise said while starting to walk away.

"Ok, fine what do you want from me?" Davina hoped that she made the right choice.

"Hmmm, How bout you dance with me? Five times tonight?" Blaise wanted to get something good out of this deal, I mean, this was the girl he liked ( in a Slytherin type of way.)

"Dance.. with.. you? Five times?" This was defiantly not what Davina had expected. "How bout two times?"

"No five dances no more no less deal?"

"What about three dances and you choose the songs? I mean I just want to get back in the common room."

"Fine three dances I choose the songs." Blaise knew he had to make those dances count if he ever wanted to be near Davina again. Or if not something he could remember her by (when she's not in class with him) He said the password and they entered but before Davina could go anywhere Blaise walked by her and whispered in her ear "Until we dance, then the whole night is ours" and with that he became one with the crowd.

_I must go tell Pansy and Gin bout this. _Davina thought as she went of to find her two friends.

She found them around a small table. But they weren't alone to Davina's annoyance. There was Pansy, Ginny, Draco Malfoy to her great amusment and none other than Blaise Zambini.

"Hey" Davina said while looking for a place to sit. There were no spots left.

"You know Davina you could always sit on my lap if you want." Blaise offered.

Davina thought about the offer. The old Davina would blush and say no and be quiet for the rest of the night but this was the new Davina so she decided why not? "Sure."

Blaise thought he heard wrong. She said yes. He was only joking but go with the flow right? I mean he didn't mind if she sat on his lap.

So they started talking for about a half an hour, all five of them. They started to go dance again. They danced together but then Pansy got whisked of to go dance with some guy. So that left Ginny, Draco, Davina and Blaise.

"Hey Davina dance with me?" Blaise asked.

"Fine but just because I owe you." And they went off.

"I guess that leaves just us." Ginny said not to sure what to do at that moment. "Umm...... Do you want to dance?"

"Ok" Draco did not just believe his luck and his sanity. First of all this was Weasley's younger sister, hot younger sister but still and he was Draco Malfoy the Prince of Slytherin and he was just going to dance with Ginny Weasley. And the thing that he questioned the most was he really didn't care.

As the night went on one dance became two, which became five, which became the whole night. For both couples.

"Davina, I thought that I was only supposed to get three dances what happened?"

"Well Blaise I decided to give you a chance when you started to act like a guy and not like a prick."

When the Party finished, both boys offered to take the girls to the Gryff Tower. The whole way there both Ginny and Davina kept thinking _wow why are the boys being so nice to us? _ When they reached the common room (at different times) Davina said goodbye to Blaise.

"Um well goodnight and thanks for all those dances, I had a really god time tonight."

"No thank you for the dances. "

"Well goodnight bye" and she went into the common room.

"Draco I would like to say thanks for all this. I had a really good time tonight. I mean you seemed so different than you usually do, wait you were nice to me. Why?"

"Well I don't really know."

"If you want I would never say anything about this and next morning you could still go on hating me, but if you do please don't make fun of me, I can't stand it, it hurts when you say those nasty things." Ginny couldn't believe she was confessing this to Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy that always hurts her with his comments.

"Ginny, tomorrow seems so far away from now and I really don't know what is going to happen but we can be friends right? Or try to?"

"Draco I would love to be friends with. Goodnight." And with that she went in the common room as well.

A/N Ok well that's the chapter. I hope you like it. It took me a while to get it on here. Tell me what you would like to happen and what you want. Because I am running out of ideas at the moment. So please don't hesitate to press that little box that says go and give me a review.

-Davina-


	9. Friends?

Friends?

Morning came and went. All morning she tried to catch his eye but to no avail she had no suck luck. Finally she got to catch his eye during lunch. She smiled at him and he smiled back. And what a smile it was. She got weak in the knees just seeing that smile. It was a real smile that made him look so much better than that trademark smirk he always wore on his face.

"Gin who are you smiling at?" Harry asked

"Oh no one special." But Davina knew other wise.

Lunch came and went. They had Potions next. Foe once in Ginny's and Davina were happy to be in Potions. They breezed into the class and went straight for the back. They guys were already there but Pansy was no where in sight. Blaise and Davina started to talk so that just left Ginny and Draco.

"Um hi!" Ginny wasn't sure but at the moment she was very nervous.

"Hey Gin" Ginny stopped and stared at him.

"Gin? That's what my friends call me."

"Is that a problem if I call you Gin?" Ginny smiled. She finally had a real friend besides Davina.

"Not a problem at all Drake, not a problem at all." Draco was going to say something about her calling him that but he decided against it.

"Don't they look cute together?" Davina whispered to Blaise.

"Who?" He whispered back.

"Draco and Gin," Davina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ya I guess." He really didn't want to talk about Draco at the moment when he was with Davina. Amazingly he had gone and gotten a crush on her. The playboy of Hogwarts getting a crush on a girl. Not just any girl but a Gryffindor. It was just unheard of. But there he was wishing that she was his.

"We should get them together." Davina said making Blaise loose his train of thought.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we should hook them up. Try and get them to kiss. Are catching what I'm saying?"

"Ya but why?"

"Because I know that's what would make her happy. Don't ask me why, I just know. So you up to it? It's ok if your not but it would mean a lot to me."

"Ok then." Anything to make you happy, also I get to spend more time with you. Blaise added mentally to himself.

Snape walked in. "No one speak I know I'm 20 minutes late. Instructions are on the board now GO."

During the whole class, Davina and Ginny kept glancing at the door. But Pansy never came. They also noticed that she wasn't there during supper either.

Ginny and Davina got into bed.

"Dav, I wonder what happened to Pans. I hope that she's ok."

"Me too Gin. We'll see her tomorrow and we'll ask her why she didn't show."

"K, Night Dav."

"Night Gin."

AN: I'm so sorry. I know this is a short cahpie and I'm terribly sorry. I just wanted to post a little something for all my wonder full reviewers. Also the fact is I wrote this chapter while I was in class. I also know that there was no Ginny/Draco action but they're friends now. Until next chapter,

-Davina-

P.S. Review, Review and Review!


	10. Girls night in

Girls Night In

_She was running. Running away from him. It was dark, she saw nothing. Blackness. She felt like she was running into evil. But then again she was also running away from it. He was gaining. He almost had her this time but she ran faster. She knocked into something or maybe even someone but she wasn't sure. She saw the outline in the dark, it was defiantly a someone. A male someone. He went in front of her and he was like a shield. He protected her. She knew that Tom would not get her from behind him. As she guessed Tom couldn't not touch her or reach her from her position. He finally went away. Ginny was going to say something to her protector but he was already gone. She just wished that she could have seen what he looked like. _

Ginny woke up panting. She had **_the _**dream again. But this time it was different. The other times no one ever protected her from Tom. Never not even after Harry saved her in her first year. It bothered her though. She couldn't exactly describe it but when Tom could not get her and she felt save and knew she was in good hands with the guy in front of her. She just wished she knew who that guy was. There was something about him that made him seem almost familiar. Ginny closed her eyes and went to sleep but her thoughts were still on that guy.

The next morning Ginny forgot all about her weird dream from the night before. Davina was already wide-awake. But something felt of in the presence of the room. As she looked around she saw that Summer, Julie and Kelly weren't there. It was too early for them to be having breakfast but they didn't just disappear. Davina was thinking the same thoughts as Ginny.

" Wonder where they are eh Gin?"

"Ya we'll find them later when were looking for Pans k?"

"Sure Gin whatever."

Pansy was still not there during breakfast. Quiditch tryouts for Gryffindor were after lunch that day. Ginny had no choice but to go since she was a member of the team. It was kind of chilly but a perfect day to fly. There was a long line of eager students waiting to have their turn. The minutes passed by, then it became hours. The next person to try out was a small third year by the name of Andrew Hinkster.

"OK Andrew do you understand what you have to do?"

"Yup"

"Ok so begin. I will be around in the air watching you"

And so he was off. At first he was doing very well but then out of no where, two bulgers ( **_I think that's what they are called the ones with the beater_**) came out of no where. He was going to get hit, Ginny saw it. No one else did for some reason but she did. She sped up as fast as she could and started screaming for Andrew to fly away. He didn't hear her so she pushed him out of the way but just before she could get out of the way herself she got hit in the stomach and once in the head. She fell of her broom and started sailing downwards. By this time everyone noticed. Harry saw this as well and he rushed to get up in the air as fast as possible. He got her in time but he soon realized that she was knocked unconscious.

Where the hell was Ginny? Davina thought that the tryouts would have already been done. She had no more time to thing of things because Professor Lupin strolled in to the classroom and vanished all the desks in one swift wave of his wand. "Class today we will be dueling lightly. Nothing big just some small curses that we have learned. I will assign your partner who will be the opposite sex in the opposite house." A few of the classmates let out a few groans of disappointment. " When your name is called go to a corner or a secluded spot in the classroom with your partner. " Granger with Zambini. Weasley male with Parkinson. Geraldo with Flint. And so the list went on until everyone had a partner.

"Flint I guess it's just you and me today"

"I guess so," Flint said while licking his lips.

" On the count of three I would like each partner to shout out a curse at the same time. One… Two…"

Before Professor Lupin could count to three Marcus Flint had all ready taken Davina's wand and stunned her then had hexed her unconscious. Just before he could do more damage, Blaise had left his spot and started beating up Marcus with his bare hands.

"Why you son of a bi…" Blaise started to say.

"MISTER ZAMBINI THAT IS ENOUGH." Professor Lupin shouted. " 25 points off of Slytherin. Mister Zambini please carry Miss Geraldo to the infirmary.

"Yes sir." Blaise scooped up Davina and put her arms around his neck and carried her to the infirmary. The whole way there he just couldn't get the idea out of his head how right it felt to have her in his arms. As he reached the infirmary he kicked open the doors and called for Poppy. (I think that's her name) The nurse rushed and took Davina into her own arms and laid her down on the bed. After a few minutes of explaining what happened, Blaise was ushered out but was told she would be fine in a day or so.

When Davina woke up the only thing she saw was darkness. But as she grew accustom to the dark she knew where she was. As she looked around she saw lights on from the next 5 beds down. As she walked along those beds she saw Ginny, Pansy, Kelly, Summer and Julie. So that's where they all went, Davina thought to herself. Ginny was the first one to notice her.

"Hey Davina your finally awake we've been waiting for you for like 3 hours!"

" Really?"

"Ya totally" Julie said. They all went and gathered around Davina each of them giving her a hug. They all decided that they were going to talk all night since they already had plenty of rest.

"Hey let's play Truth or Dare" Pansy said getting excited

"Sure why not it beats the boredom" Summer said. They all decided to go on Kelly's bed. They all got comfy. Kelly decided that she wanted to start.

"Hmmm… Ginny truth or dare?" Ginny decided she wanted truth but when she heard the question she decided dare.

"Gin, who do like? And not like as a friend but I want to throw them on a desk and shag them senseless like?"

"Umm… no one?" Ginny tried feebly

"Yes you do Pansy said. Spill or we'll make you do a really bad dare."

"Fine I think that I might like Malfoy." Ginny mumbled it so no one could hear her.

"Who? We didn't catch that." Davina said

"I think that I might like Malfoy." But this time Ginny said it so fast it sounded like IthinkthatImightlikeMalfoy.

"Repeat that one last time Gin." The girls said in unison

"Fine ok you want to know who I like? Ginny stood up on the bed and yelled at the top of her lungs that she may be starting to like Malfoy. The girls started giggling madly.

"You do??" Pansy asked horrified

"Ya so Davina has a crush on Zambini." Ginny said so that she wouldn't be the only one getting any attention.

"What?!?" Davina asked

"Well it's true I heard you saying his name when u were sleeping before. And I don't have any other proof but you're my best friend and I know this stuff. So there and don't try and deny it cause it's no use."

Davina started to blush and tried to hide her face but all the girls saw. "You do?" Pansy asked again as equally horrified when she heard about Ginny liking Malfoy.

"Yes but you can't tell anyone not a soul not even them any of you ok?" Ginny asked making sure their secret was safe.

"Fine the girls said." As they played on into the night Ginny and Davina learned that each girl also had a crush on a certain boy. Like Summer likes Justin Flinch-Fletchy in Hufflepuff and Julie likes Colin Creevey who's in their year and Kelly has a crush on Ron (When Ginny heard this she went totally bezerk) Also That Pansy has a crush on some guy she met during the summer.

After a long night of playing Truth or dare the girls each went back to their beds and fell asleep. Bt before Davina or Ginny fell asleep they each thought to themselves _I hope no else finds out my secret. _

But unknown to them earlier that night two people heard Ginny and Davina's confessions.

A/N dun dun dun… Sorry it took so damn long to finish this chapter. I know that it's not my best or the longest but I'm trying here. I was caught up in exams. I would like to say thx to everyone who reviewed. I am so happy I have 50 reviews. To all my readers I love you guys so much! ;)

-Davina-


	11. Surprised

Surprised 

Two totally different people. Two different lives. Two different standards. Two different family ties. As you can see these two people are entirely different except for three things. One they both go to the same school. Two they both fell for the same girl and three they both heard the same conversation the night before that went on in the infirmary.

Harry decided that he wanted to go and see how Ginny was. He was concerned. He felt bad that he asked her to do that part of the tryouts. As he was walking to the infirmary he could have sworn that he felt a presence near him and the closer he got there the more he felt it. As soon as he got there he was about to open the door when he heard the voices. He knew it was wrong but he easdropped anyways. He heard a female voice that he couldn't identify saying that the girls should play truth or dare. That had gotten Harry more interested. His ears perked up when he heard Ginny being called on. At first when he heard the question he wasn't sure that he heard correctly but then he heard it again and was sure that they had asked her that. Harry was trying his best to hear every word that came from Ginny's mouth. He would finally know if she still liked him after all these years. He hoped and prayed that she did because he only realized now how much he liked her.

Harry was deep in thought when he heard the worst words that could come out of the lips of someone so perfect like Ginny. He would have actually missed it except that Ginny screamed really loudly.

"I think I might like Malfoy." Harry felt a lot of emotions when he heard this. The biggest one was Shock. But once he got over that, he was angry that Ginny would choose Malfoy over him. Out of all people. He was also just a tad jealous that it wasn't him. He decided then and there that he wouldn't let Ron or Hermione find out about this and that he'll change Ginny's mind about whom she likes. He walked quickly away thinking up ways to seduce Ginny out of Malfoys hold.

He did not know why he was going this way. He just walked and his feet seemed to know where they were going. Blaise had told him that when he went to drop Davina off in the infirmary he saw Ginny there. So that's where he found himself walking to. He saw Potter aways up but didn't think anything off it. Other nights he would have been glad too deduct points but that night he just wanted to go and see Ginny. He walked slowly trying to think up an excuse to why he would be there. Then he came up with it. Pansy! She was there. She wasn't feeling to good that morning so she told the boys to tell her teachers that she was going to be in the infirmary for the day. Just as he walking up to the door he heard a voice sceaming his name. He stopped and tried to figure out what tehat person had said about him but before he couls start to think he heard the same thing except this time very clear,

"I THINK I LIKE MALFOY!"

He was schocked who would actually like him and it was definatly a female voice. So he opened the door quitly and peeked inside. Sure enough Ginny weasley was just getting off the bead. He also heard all the other girls giggiling. _O well he though. _I'll figure it out tommorow. As he was getting into bed that night it finally hit him in full force, Ginny Weasley liked him. And with that he had a very good night sleep with a little red head with chocolaty brown eyes in his dreams all night long.

A/N I am so sorry to everybody. I know this took forever, and taht it is not a big chapter. I was planning for it to be but i just got sidetracked with all my school feild trips ans the amount of omework i had and also my exams. So if u want to launch flame throwers at me i completly understand. Also on a brighter note i have been getting a lot of reveiws so thank you to that i don't now what i would do withought you guys!

Suffering n shadows- You were close but no I didn't want to make it two obvious people

RoxySurferGurl623- YesI will try tohave some fluff ijn the next chapter or so

jackslittlefriend- I am doing my best they will be hooked up sonner or later you just have to wait

fallen-rose15- Thanks. I forgot and i was too lazy to go and make sure i was correct or in my case incorrect

I would also llike to say thanks to: little-munchkin-poo for making my day evrytime i read one of your reveiws. You are my constant reveiwer and for taht this chapter is dedicated to you!


	12. Consequences

Consequences

All night long Harry tried to think of ways to get Ginny to change her mind. He planned and plotted but to no avail he just could not think of anything big enough.

_For now I guess I will just flirt with her more and give bigger hints. While that's happening it gives me more time to plan. _Harry thought before finally going to sleep.

The next morning rolled by quickly. At the breakfast table Harry made sure that he sat himself next to Ginny. Every chance he got, he touched her hand, bumped legs and so on.

Ginny did not realize any of this. She was thinking hard. Since the night before when she admitted that she might like Draco, she's been thinking of it. The more she thought of it the more she came to realize that she actually did like him. But not for his money or his looks. She liked him because he treated her kindly and nice, and he was oh so different from his usual self. She wished that he would stay like that more often. As she looked around the room, she caught Draco's eye and he winked at her. She felt herself starting to blush so she turned around.

Unnoticed by her, Harry caught all of it and he was getting furious. _What does he have that I don't? She hasn't been even noticing my signs. What can I do? Should I just wear a big honking flashy sign saying Ginny I really like you go out with me? _

The next few days went by. Every time Ginny saw Draco, she fell for him even more. She especially enjoyed the days when they talked to each other. She kept those memories in safekeeping. They were precious to her. Unknown to her Draco fell harder as the days went by as well. For him her beauty was intoxicating. Also he could get lost just looking at those big brown eyes of hers. But to the other ones avail not one of them made a move towards the other.

A/N I know this is really short and it took me forever to post up, but I have been extremely busy. Then next chapter might be long, I will try. This story is going to be finished soon I can promise you all that. The ending will be a surprise but hopefully not what you expected. Thank-you to all my reviewers.

Davina-

P.S. I've been having problems posting this chapter anyone might now why?


	13. Aftermath

Aftermath

A/N This is it kiddos. My final chapter of this story. I am sooo sorry that it has taken me this long to write one story. I am ashamed to say that it has been over one year already. Disgraceful is it not? I swear this story gave me the worst case of writers block ever. No worries during that writers block I have semi-started a new story. So look for that one. I hope I will be more religious posting up for it than this one. Ok so now that I am done babbling on to the story.

This was it he decided. Today was the day he was going to ask her out. For being sorted in Gryffindor he really was a bloody coward when it came to girls. Imagine that the boy-who-lived being afraid of one teensy little 6th year girl. By the name of Ginevra Weasley.

He saw her in the hallway. He decided it was now or never.

"Ginny" Harry asked tapping her on the shoulder in the process.

"Yes Harry?" Ginny asked wondering what he could want.

"Um, well I really, really like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me." Harry mumbled.

Ginny was surprised. This was defiantly not what she was expecting..at all. When she finally got over Harry he only started liking her. Typical. Just typical. What would she say? She did not in any way like him. But she did not want to hurt his feelings.

"Umm Harry, I like, I really do but not like that. I'm sorry, I really am."

Subconsciously deep down he knew this would happen, what it still stung. He always did choose the worst times to do things.

"It's ok. I, I got to be going now but, see you later." With that Harry stormed out of the great hall.

Ginny decided that she might as well make her way to the library. She had a free period and she needed to catch up with her homework. She wasn't looking where she was going. She was to lost in thought.

She tripped. Someone must have pushed her. She would have fallen if it were not for him. He caught her in his arms. She felt right at home in those arms.

"Th-th-thanks." Ginny spluttered.

"No problem." He said smoothly with that trademark grin on his face.

Draco Malfoy thought it was cute the how Ginny spluttered. Come to think of it a lot of the things that Ginny Weasley did he found cute and adorable. Not to mention her herself. He sighed mentally, boy did he ever have it bad for this girl. He never thought he would see the day that he would be falling for Ginevra Weasley.

She was about to go. Before he even realized it, he grabbed her arm and kissed her with everything he had in him.

Ginny was just about to go one second and then the next she felt a pair of lips on hers. Might she add soft luscious lips at that. She was being kissed senseless, not that she minded of course. She felt pure bliss, it was like she was in heaven. She was just about to start kissing back when those lips retreated from her own.

"Wh-what was that for?" Ginny asked a little dazed.

"Because I like you, a lot. Also the little voice inside my head was snagging me to kiss you so I had to shut it up." Draco said not sure what the outcome of his confession would be.

"No you dork, not the kiss. The stopping of the kiss, why did you stop?" Ginny asked not registering what he had just said.

"W-ait you like me? She added as an after thought.

Draco was starting to get uncomfortable. He did not do talking about your feeling thing. It was just not him. So he silenced her with a kiss that lasted much longer than the first one.

"You know, I can get used to this Draco Malfoy." Ginny said while pulling him into a near by classroom for an overdue make-out session.

Davina decided that she had enough of waiting. She wanted to make with the smoochies already with Zambini. She never thought it would actually take so long for a guy to ask a girl out. But then again with Zambini, you never knew.

"BLAISE ZAMBINI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT." Davina called as soon as she saw him.

"What the hell do you want Geraldo?" Blaise asked after running to greet her.

"This!" Davina said as she pulled him by his tie to her and kissed him with all the gusto that she could muster.

"Now there has been something bugging me for the past while. Are you or are you not going to ask me out already?"

Blaise was too shocked after that kiss to actually form a proper sentence.

"U…u….u…."

"Well there will be no more smoothies until I get an answer" Davina threatened. \

"Yes?" Blaise said a little to fast.

"Yes what?" She asked trying to get him to actually speak.

"Davina Geraldo, will you go out with me?" Blaise asked timidly.

"I couldn't hear you Zambini a little louder."

"DAVINA GERALDO WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Blaise asked screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Alright, alright no need to shout Zambini cool your jets!" Davina said right before she started with the smoochies again.

That night as Ginny and Davina were going to sleep they were both thinking of how perfect their days had went.

"Davina anything on your mind?" Ginny asked seeing emotions flicker across Davina's face.

"No, nothing really, you?" Davina said wanting to keep what happened to her a secret for at least that night.

"Nope." Ginny responded thinking the same things as Davina.

And they left it at that! That night Ginny had a dream that she already had once before. Except this time it was just a little bit different.

_She was running. Running away from him. It was dark, she saw nothing. Blackness. She felt like she was running into evil. But then again she was also running away from it. He was gaining. He almost had her this time but she ran faster. She knocked into something or maybe even someone but she wasn't sure. She saw the outline in the dark, it was defiantly a someone. A male someone. He went in front of her and he was like a shield. He protected her. She knew that Tom would not get her from behind him. As she guessed Tom couldn't not touch her or reach her from her position. He finally went away. Instead of him not being there like last time, he was waiting for her. She turned around." Thanks for saving me. My knight. Knight in shining armor that's what you are for me. I am forever grateful. Who are you though o knight?" He walked out of the shadows and it was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Ginny I am forever here for your protection if you need me you know where to find me but now your knight had to say adieu." With that he kissed he lightly and left. _

The next morning Ginny woke up but she still felt the lingering kiss on her lips. She could have sworn it was real, it sure felt it.

End


	14. Final Auhtors Note

Ok so this is just my authors note Final one of this story! I am finally done it. After a year and a few months. I have already thought of a few new stories. I will start typing it after all my exams. During the summer I will probably not be able to get much done so I will start posting it about end of summer beginning of school. So hopefully by then I will already have 2-3 chapters ready to be posted. Thanks,

Davina-


End file.
